Karma
by IronVini
Summary: Um assassinato que ocorreu a mais de 50 anos pode mudar muitas vidas. Os irmãos Winchester não esperavam que algo ocorrido a tanto tempo poderia voltar para atormentá-los . Essa fic é um Crossover entre SuperNatural e SmallVille.


Capitulo 01: O nascimento.

Metrópolis 17/04/1955

Em uma região abandonada da cidade, onde vários prédios estão abandonados por sua estrutura fraca, numa região onde somente mendigos vivem. Em meio a este cenário, uma voz ecoa gritando em desespero.

-Parem, parem não façam isso!

Dentro de um prédio de cor azul bem desbotado ,com muitas rachaduras e pichações,existiam cinco pessoas:Um Homem branco de estatura média, cerca vestindo um sobretudo azul escuro e um chapéu preto; do lado esquerdo dele, um homem branco alto, vestindo um sobretudo cinza escuro e um chapéu preto idêntico ao do outro, carregando uma Colt Thompson M1; ao seu lado direito, um homem negro, usando exatamente as mesmas roupas que os outros, era um pouco mais alto que os outros e segurava uma mulher clara, de vestido branco, desmaiada com o rosto muito machucado,apresentando muitos cortes e hematomas. Em frente a eles, se encontra um homem com um terno branco e com as mãos amarradas, fisicamente sem nenhum machucado.

-Você não deveria ter tentado me enganar.- Diz o homem de sobretudo azul, calmamente.

-Eu não tive escolha. -Responde o homem com as mãos amarradas, apavorado.

-Bom, agora terei que fazer algo que eu não gosto, mas que o trabalho me obriga a fazer.

O homem amarrado segue em direção ao homem de sobretudo azul escuro se ajoelha e começa a implorar:

-Não John!Deixe-a em paz! Ela não tem nada a ver com isso.

-Desculpe-me, mas o trabalho é assim mesmo. Não posso fazer exceções.

Ele se vira em direção ao homem negro que está do seu lado direito segurando a mulher.

-Pode terminar.

O homem que estava segurando a garota, pega um pequeno revólver e friamente atira na cabeça dela à queima roupa.

-Não, Nice! - A mulher cai morta, no mesmo instante.

-Acabe com ele.- Diz friamente o homem de sobretudo azul.

-O homem com a pistola não hesita e atira na cabeça do homem com as mãos amarradas. Ele cai morto instantaneamente.  
-Vamos embora. - Os três homens seguem em direção a saída.

Capitulo 02: Reflexos Do Passado.

Metrópolis, 23/06/2005

Aquele local onde antes era uma região abandonada, tornou-se um dos maiores centros econômicos de Metrópolis com muitos prédios de bancos e grandes empresas.

No mesmo local onde aquele casal foi assassinado, um prédio administrativo pertencente a´´Lex Corp foi construído.

Neste momento, chega um Lamborguini prata e estaciona em frente ao prédio. De dentro dele, sai um rapaz careca com um sobretudo preto.

-Bom dia, senhor Luthor. - Logo se aproxima um homem com um terno preto.

-Bom dia. -Respondia ao homem, sem nem ao menos olhar em sua cara.

Ele se dirige ao enorme saguão do prédio onde uma mulher por trás de um balcão com um headfone, diz:

-Senhor Luthor, tem um recado de seu pai para o senhor.

Ele se aproxima do balcão e a mulher entrega-lhe um pequeno bilhete onde está escrito:

_´´Lex amanhã estarei indo a mansão para conversarmos sobre um novo negocio que tenho a lhe propor_

Após a leitura, Lex estava com um sorriso meio sarcástico no rosto.

-Ótimo. Agora ele quer me propor um negócio. Vejo que ele está cedendo. - Lex amassa o bilhete e o joga em cima do balcão, dirigindo-se ao elevador. Aperta o botão de numero16.

Chegando no andar desejado, Lex sai do elevador, segue por um pequeno corredor no qual, bem ao fundo, existe uma enorme porta azul bem claro. Lex adentra a sala, que não era muito grande e tinha uma vista direta do Parque Centenário. Lex sentou-se em uma cadeira em frente a uma mesa de vidro com alguns papeis, um telefone e um computador. Ele começa o seu trabalho assinando documentos, lendo prepostas e etc.

Cerca de 3 horas depois, ele pára de escrever se levanta, posiciona-se em frente à janela e fica admirando a vista. As luzes começam a piscar de uma maneira bem estranha, com pequenos intervalos de 4 a 6 segundos.

-Droga de lugar.- Lex se dirige a uma pequena mesa com um copo e uma garrafa de wisky e serve-se da bebida.-Isso ainda não parou de piscar. - dirige-se ao telefone que está em sua mesa.

Antes de usar o telefone, Lex vê algo próximo à porta como se fosse a sombra de alguém.

-Quem está ai? - Ele segue em direção à porta que está entreaberta.-Tem alguém ai? - Lex abre a porta cautelosamente e não vê ninguém.-Que estranho...- Meio aliviado por não haver nada ali.

Quando Lex se vira, vê um vulto negro vindo em sua direção e é atingido por um soco, no peito, derrubando-o no chão e deixando o copo com wisky cair. Lex logo se levanta e as luzes pararam de piscar. Estavam de volta ao seu funcionamento normal.

-O que foi isso? -Lex ,ainda meio zonzo pela pancada, se dirige à mesa, senta na cadeira à sua frente, pega o telefone e aperta o botão escrito ´´recepção  
- Chame alguém para vir limpar algo para mim.- ordenou.

- Sim, senhor Luthor -Do outro lado da linha uma mulher responde.

-Ah, e também peça para alguém verificar todas as pessoas da família Winchester.

-Sim, senhor.

Capitulo 03: Caçando

Bronx 23/06/2005

Em uma região muito pobre do Bronx, vêm acontecendo coisas muito estranhas em uma velha casa abandonada.

-Está pronto Dean? -Fala um jovem armado com um revolver, de um dos cantos da casa.

-Vamos nessa!- Fala outro rapaz um pouco distante do primeiro, segurando uma M1 Garand.

Eles estão em uma sala pequena com duas janelas, uma na parede esquerda e outra na direita. Os rapazes estão encostados na parede de trás, em frente a uma porta que está trancada. Em torno de toda a sala tem um caminho de sal, quebrando somente na porta onde da frente não há sal. No meio da sala existe um círculo místico desenhado. Algo começa a empurrar a porta com força.

-Ele está vindo, Sam, prepare-se!

Sam pega uma corda que está no chão e segura com força e segue ao meio do circulo.

A porta é arrombada e entra na sala um ser com a face deformada, cabelos negros e compridos até a cintura, usando uma vestimenta preta que cobria todo o corpo.

-Agora, Sam!-Dean grita para o irmão, já apontando a arma para o ser bizarro.

Sam puxa a corda, derrubando uma cortina de sal em frente a porta, fechando assim o caminho .

-Agora ele não tem como escapar.

O monstro segue em direção a Sam ,agarrando-o pelo pescoço.

-Dean, ele já esta no circulo!

-Vá para o inferno!- Dean dá um tiro certeiro na cabeça da criatura que solta Sam e cai no chão se debatendo.

-Sammy, você está bem? – Ajudou-o ele a levantar-se.

-Sim, mas ele ainda não morreu. - A criatura continuava a se debater no chão.

-Já resolvo.- Dean dá três tiros na criatura que pára de se debater e vira poeira.-Viu ? Fácil. Vamos embora .

Os irmãos se direcionam à saída do local.

SmallVille 23/06/2005

Em uma grande avenida da cidade, existe um local chamado Talon, um café, o ponto mais badalado da cidade. Um rapas Adentra o recinto.

-Olá, Clark .

-Oi ,Lana ,está tudo bem?

-Sim, o Talon está muito bem.

Os dois seguem até o balcão e Lana serve uma xícara de café para Clark.

- Poderia me fazer um favor, Clark?

-Claro, Lana, o que gostaria? – O rapaz toma um gole do café.

-Poderia levar estes papéis para o Lex ?Ele tem que assinar estas coisas para mim.

-Claro, Lana, mas não sei se hoje vai dar tempo, pois tenho muito trabalho.

-Tudo bem. Pode ser amanhã. Não tenho pressa mesmo.

-Bom Lana, eu tenho que ir. Só passei para dar um oi. - Clark Termina de tomar o café.

-Tudo bem,até mais .

Clark sai do Talon, entra em sua Pick-up e segue em direção à área rural.

Metrópolis 23/06/2005

-Senhor Luthor, aqui está a sua pesquisa. – A secretária entrega duas folhas.

-Obrigado. - A moça se retira do local, fechando a porta.

Lex começa a ler a folha:

_Jake Winchester Nascimento 15/08/1935 Morte 12/03/1978  
John Winchester Nascimento 15/6/1954  
Dean Winchester 24/01/1979 e Sam Winchester 02/05/1983,_ _vistos pela ultima vez em Nova Iorque_

A segunda folha possui uma foto com os dois irmão.

-Droga! -Lex bate na mesa com força, deixando-a totalmente amassada.-Aquele maldito já está morto! -Levanta a mesa com uma única mão e a joga na parede, fazendo uma enorme rachadura –Droga! Como irei me vingar desse maldito?! - Lex segue em direção à janela.  
-Ele me tirou a pessoa que eu mais amava... eu matarei toda a sua família.- Lex pega a chave do carro que estava no chão e vai embora.

SmallVille 24/06/2005

Clark chega em frente a mansão Luthor. Uma enorme mansão com muitos cômodos e, em frente a Clark, um enorme portão de aço e uma guarita de onde surge um segurança.

-Olá, o Lex está ai?

-Não, senhor Kent, o Senhor Luthor não aparece aqui desde ontem.

O portão se abre e uma Mercedes preta sai de dentro da propriedade e pára ao lado de Clark. O vidro desce e um homem de terno e cabelo cumprido fala com ele.

-Olá, Clark.

-Olá, Lionel.

-Você sabe do paradeiro de Lex?

-Não. – Clarck parecia surpreso com a pergunta - Estava vindo aqui agora justamente para falar com ele.

-Eu estou preocupado, Clark. Na adolescência Lex sempre sumia mas agora ele não é mais um garoto temo que algo tenha acontecido com ele.

-Se eu souber de algo, aviso, Lionel.

-Obrigado rapaz.- O vidro se levanta e o carro segue em frente.

Cidade de Nova Iorque 24/06/2005

- Quer dizer que você viu esses dois? - Lex pergunta para um dono de um pequeno motel.

-Sim, a mais ou menos dois dias.

-Você sabe para onde eles foram?

-Ouvi uma conversa deles onde disseram que precisavam ir para o Bronx caçar,mas não entendi o que eles quiseram dizer com isso. Você poderá encontrá-los facilmente.

-Como?

-É só procurar por um Chevy Impala 1967 preto. É um carro muito bonito.

-Muito Obrigado. -Lex vai embora.

SmallVille 24/06/2005

Clark chega em um bairro residencial e vai em direção à uma casa pequena, muito bonita, e bate na porta.

Uma garota loira com o cabelo um pouco abaixo do pescoço de suéter e jeans o atende.

-Oi, Clark. O que quer?

-Chloe, poderia encontrar alguém para mim?

-Claro, entre. -Clark entra na casa e eles sobem uma escada, entram no quarto da garota e sentam na cama, onde ela pega um notebook.

-Diz ,Clark, quem quer que eu encontre?

-Lex Luthor.

-O Lex o que aconteceu com ele? -Chloe se espanta.

-Não sei. E é isso que eu quero saber.

Chloe começa a pesquisar na Internet sobre alguma informação recente sobre Lex.

-Chloe, enquanto você procura eu vou para Metrópolis atrás do Lex.

Clark deixa a casa de Chloe e, após sair, corre em direção à estrada em uma velocidade sobre-humana.

Rapidamente o rapaz chega ao escritório de Lex e, com sua velocidade, ele consegue passar por todos sem ser percebido. Pára em frente à porta fechada do escritório e bate.

-Lex, você está ai? -Clark abre a porta e vê aquela mesa totalmente destruída.-Lex você está ai? -Clark vê duas folhas no chão ele pega uma e tem a foto de duas pessoas.Na outra folha está escrito:

_´´Jake Winchester Nascimento 15/08/1935 Morte 12/03/1978  
John Winchester Nascimento 15/06/1954  
Dean Winchester 24/01/1979  
Sam Winchester 02/05/1983_

Vistos pela ultima vez em Nova Iorque

-Quem serão estes?- Clark pega o celular e liga para Chloe.

Chloe ouve o celular tocar e o atende.

-Alo!

-Chloe, pesquise para mim sobre Jake Winchester.

-O que? O que isso tem a ver com o Lex?

-Eu ainda não sei, mas acho que isso pode ser importante.

Capitulo 04: Revelações

Cidade de Nova Iorque 24/06/2005

Num pequeno motel, Clark fala com um homem.

-Você viu esse homem aqui?-Clark mostra um foto de Lex .

-Sim, ele esteve aqui a algumas horas procurando outras pessoas.

-Uns tais de Sam e Dean? -Clark mostra a foto a ele.

-Sim, esses mesmos.

-Você sabe para onde ele foi?

-Ele estava indo para o Bronx atrás deles.

-Obrigado. -O homem derruba um caneta no chão e se abaixa para pegar.

-Se quiser algo mais é só falar. -Antes do homem se levantar, Clark sai correndo velozmente.

-O que ?Cadê ele?-O homem estava surpreso por não ver mais ninguém ali.

Bronx 24/06/2005

Lex chega em um estacionamento de um motel chamado ´´Paradise e avista o Chevy Impala. Ele vai até o escritório do motel e pergunta ao recepcionosta:

-Em que quarto estão os donos daquele Chevy Impala?

-Estão no 3B. Por que quer saber?

-São velhos amigos meus. Quero fazer-lhes um surpresa.

SmallVille 24/06/2005

Em sua pesquisa Chloe encontra algo sobre a família Winchester.  
_  
´´Planeta Diario,12/05/1956: Preso o maior gangster de Metrópolis, Jake Winchester, acusado de ser o mandante de mais de 30 assasinatos _- Era a manchete.

Em uma pesquisa sobre servidores militares ela encontra:

´´John Winchester serviu a marinha entre 1972 e 1976

Chloe liga para o celular de Clark e explica tudo o que encontrou.

Clark não entende o repentino interesse em Lex nesta pessoas.

Bronx 24/06/2005

Lex segue em direção ao quarto 3B e bate na porta.Sam atende.Quando o mais jovem dos Winchester abre a porta, Lex o segura pelo pescoço.

-Solte o Sam! -Dean grita, apontando uma na cabeça de Lex.

Clark chega em frente ao motel e vê o Lamborguini de Lex parado no estacionamento.

Lex começa a apertar o pescoço de sam com mais força.

-Dean, socorro.- Sam solta um sussuro.

Dean atira contra Lex.

-Lex! -Clark entra na frente das balas, que batem nele e não o machucam. É como se elas acertarem uma parede.Clark joga Dean contra a parede, que bate a cabeça e desmaia.

-Lex, solte ele! Por que está fazendo isso?!

-Não me enche, Clark! - Lex dá um empurrão com uma das mãos, jogando Clark contra parede.

-Como? –Clark, espantado por ver que Lex conseguiu jogá-lo na parede.-Lex ,pare com isso! - Clark joga Lex contra a parede.

O Luthor solta Sam, que cai no chão.

-Você está bem? -Clark ajuda o rapaz a se levantar.

-Sim, mas quem é você?

-Depois eu te explico. Tenho que pegar o Lex.

Lex se levanta e pula uma janela. Clark sai do quarto e não vê mais o outro lá fora. Somente seu carro parado.

Dean acorda vê Clark ao lado de Sam e aponta a arma.

-Saia de perto do meio irmão!

-Calma, Dean, ele não é nosso inimigo.

-Quem é você? - Dean abaixa a arma.

-Sou Clark Kent..

-Eu sou Sam e este armado é meu irmão Dean.

-O que aquele cara queria com agente?

Clark entrega os papéis que havia encontrado no escritório de Lex.

-Esse é meu pai e esse é nosso avô. Onde você conseguiu isso?

-Estava no escritório dele e eu não tenho a menor idéia do que possa querer com vocês.

-Ei, mudando de assunto, como você fez aquilo?

-Aquilo, o que?

-Eu acertei você com um tiro e não aconteceu nada.

-Dean, você está louco?

-Eu sei o que eu vi, Sam.

-Você deve ter errado o tiro.

-Eu sei que não errei. -Dean saca a arma e aponta contra Clark.

-Dean, abaixa isso.

-Calma, cara, tome cuidado. -Clark vai se afastando de Dean.

-Vamos ver se eu estou certo.- Dean atira no peito de Clark e a bala cai no chão, deixando-o totalmente ileso.

-Não disse?

-Como você fez isso? Sam olha muito espantado para Clark

-Bom, é uma história complicada. Vocês não vão entender.

-Cara, estamos sempre atrás do inexplicável, agente agüenta,pode falar.

-Eu sou um pouco diferente de vocês eu possuo alguns poderes especiais.

Sam olha para Dean com um olhar de espanto.

-Tá bom, cara, já dissemos que pode falar a verdade. Agora é sua vez e não me diga que você tem visão de raio-x. e pode voar -Dean fala com um tom sarcástico.

-Na verdade sim, visão de Raio-x e de calor.

-Você esta falando sério? -Sam se espanta.

-Sam, você não acreditou nisso!

-Espere Dean. Sam pega uma folha e põe na frente do Clark.

-Queime isso.

Clark olha fixamente a folha, ela começa a pegar fogo.

Sam apaga o fogo da folha.

-Como você fez isso? -Dean olha com espanto.

-É tudo verdade. -Sam olha surpreso.

-Desculpa, mas vocês não têm tempo para se espantar. Agora temos que descobrir o que Lex quer com vocês. Venham comigo. Tenho uma amiga pesquisando o que está acontecendo.

- Vocês disseram que vivem atrás do inexplicavel?

-Sim, somos um tipo de e vivemos assim.

-Caçadores?

-Sim caçamos coisas como a que possuiu seu amigo.

-É, combatendo o mal. - Diz Dean com orgulho.

-Tá bom,acredito.-Clark fala rindo.

-Certo, agente tem que acreditar que você é um super homem e não acredita no nosso tipo de trabalho vamos logo. -Dean fala para Clark com uma cara de deboche

-Certo, vamos embora. -Clark entra no carro com eles e voltam para a estrada rumo à Smallville.

Capitulo 05: Revelações

SmallVille 24/06/2005

Após algumas horas, eles chegam à Smallville e seguiram direto para a casa de Chloe, mas antes de entrarem, Clark fala algo para eles:

-Não digam meu segredo à Chloe. Ela ainda não sabe sobre mim.

-Certo, minha boca é um tumulo. -Dean faz um movimento como se estivesse fechando a boca com um zíper.

Clark bate na porta e Clhoe os atende.

-Oi, mais quem são esses?

-Eles são Sam e Dean Winchester.

-Foi sobre eles que você mandou eu pesquisar?

-Sim, Chloe,e mas vamos logo lá para cima.

Chloe sobe um pouco na frente dos outros . Dean olha para Clark e dá um sorrizinho.

-Bom gosto, garotão.- E sobe logo em seguida.

-Desculpe, Clark, meu irmão gosta de fazer graça.

Chegando no quarto de Chloe, ela mostra tudo que achou sobre os Winchester.

Após ler tudo que foi descoberto Sam e Dean ficam espantados.

-Como nosso avô pode ser um dos maiores Gangsteres de Metrópolis? - Dean fala cabisbaixo.

-Seu pai nunca disse nada para vocês?

-Quando o assunto era meu avô, meu pai não era de falar muito. Ele só disse que meu avô foi embora quando ele ainda era pequeno.

Chloe, sem entender muito o que estava acontecendo, pergunta:

-Mas o que tudo isso tem haver com o Lex?

-Ainda não fazemos idéia.-Sam pensativo diz.-Procure o principal motivo de meu avô ter sido preso.

Chloe sem entender muita coisa, pergunta:

-Sim, mais para que? O que isso irá adiantar?

-Dentre estes trinta assassinados existia um que, graças a ele, meu avô foi preso. Se acharmos quem foi morto, será meio caminho andado. Após ter sido preso ele não pode matar mais ninguém, creio que as ultimas pessoa

-Não sei no que isso irá adiantar mas vou procurar algo. -Após algum tempo de pesquisa

Chloe acha algo. – Aqui:´´Planeta diário 18/04/1955 são encontrados mortos Fernando e Susane Morgan cada um com um tiro na cabeça. O principal acusado é Jake Winchester

-Agora pesquise se ele possuía alguma ficha na policia.

Chloe faz outra busca e retorna com um resultado.

-Ele era acusado de lavar dinheiro para os mafiosos.

-Agora veja onde eles foram mortos.

-Eles foram mortos no numero 321 da avenida Manchester.

Clark fica surpreso.

-No mesmo lugar onde construíram o prédio da Lex Corp.

Chloe ainda sem entender.

-Chega. Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo!

Sam olha para Clark que faz um sinal com a cabeça.

-Acredito que esse espírito possuiu Lex e está atrás de nós por motivo de vingança.

Chloe fica espantada.

-Nossa, mas não é a coisa mais estranha que eu já vi na minha vida.

-Como assim?- Dean questiona, curioso.

-Aqui é SmallVille, a terra do esquisito, por causa da chuva de meteoros que ocorreu e muitas pessoas ganharam poderes sobre-humanos.

-Nossa...- Dean fica meio espantado ao ouvir isso.

-Histórias à parte, como você sabe que é esse espírito que está possuindo o corpo de Lex?

-Eles foram os únicos mortos nesse lugar em 50 anos. O assassinato deles tem tudo para ser uma execução.

-Certo, e o que faremos agora?

-Temos que encontrar os corpos deles e queimar .

-Mas se uma pessoa é possuída, ela não deve ser exorcizada? -Chloe ,confusa, pergunta.

-Não, no caso de Lex, o espírito que o possuiu não está apegado a nada material e sim ao ódio e esse é o pior tipo de espírito, pois quanto mais ódio eles possuem, mais fortes eles ficam.

-Certo, mas como você sabe de tudo isso?

Sam olha para Dean e diz meio sem graça.

-Internet.

-Tá certo, acredito...- a moça respondeu incrédula.

-Mas onde estão enterrados os corpos?

-Aqui diz que ele está enterrado no cemitério de Metrópolis e ela no cemitério de Gothan City.

-Certo ,Sam, como saberemos quem devemos queimar?

-Eu não faço idéia .Sugiro que vamos primeiro no túmulo do marido, pois acho que ele pode ter se culpado e vindo atrás de vingança.

-Então, vamos primeiro ao cemitério de Metrópolis.

Dean,Clark e Sam deixam a casa de Chloe e seguem em direção à saída de Smallville.

-Sam, vocês vão para Metrópolis e eu vou para Gothan.

-Não, Clark. Odeio admitir mais precisamos de sua ajuda caso o espírito apareça.

-Certo. -Clark entra no carro e eles seguem até a saída de Smallville.

Um pouco adiante na estrada, Lex aparece parado no meio da estrada.

-Lex!

Dean pára o carro.

-Vão. Eu fico aqui para detê-lo e vocês seguem para o cemitério de Metrópolis.

-Certo, mas lembre-se de que, apesar dele estar com uma super resistência, quando tirarmos o espírito de dentro, sentirá todos os danos que sofreu enquanto estava possuído.

-Eu vou segurá-lo - Clark desce do carro -Quando eu fizer isso, acelerem ao máximo e vão em frente.- Clarck avança na direção de Lex agarrando-o e Lex começa a se debater, tentando se soltar .-Vão agora!

Dean acelera o carro e passa por eles rumo à Metrópolis.

Lex consegue se livrar de Clark e se afasta dele.

-Lex ,pare com isso! -Clark grita para ver se Lex tem alguma reação.

-Seu amigo não pode falar agora.Ele está dormindo. Vamos fazer um acordo?

-Que tipo de acordo?

-Você me deixa matar aqueles dois e eu vou embora deixando seu amigo Lex em paz.

-Não posso deixar você matar ninguém. Vamos conseguir te impedir e deixar Lex em paz.

-É, mas para isso, você vai ter que me enfrentar e você não quer machucar seu amigo, não é?

-Nem Lex nem eles irão morrer. Vou achar um jeito de te parar.

-Eu te dei uma chance. -Lex se aproxima de Clark em uma velocidade semelhante a dele.

-Como? -Clark fica espantado por tamanha velocidade.

-Não é só você que tem seus truques- Ele dá um soco no peito de Clark, mandando-o longe, caindo no chão e abrindo uma pequena cratera.

-Droga, Lex está muito forte. Vou ter que dar um golpe certeiro para o desmaiar.-Clark sai rapidamente do buraco.

-Ainda não morreu, Clark? -Rindo.

Clark segue velozmente para cima de Lex, enquanto o oponente faz a mesma coisa. Os dois se preparam para o ataque e, quando se aproximam, um acerta a mão do a força do impacto, Clark e Lex são jogados longe, abrindo um enorme buraco onde cada um caiu.

Metrópolis 24/06/2005

Chegando ao cemitério, os irmãos Winchester se separam e começam a procurar o túmulo de Fernando Morgan.Após algum tempo, Dean acha a lápide.

-Sam, venha até aqui. Achei o túmulo.

Sam chega perto de Dean e inspeciona o local vendo se é o túmulo certo.

-É esse mesmo. Vamos cavar.

Sam e Dean, usando duas pás, começam a cavar.

Smallville 24/06/2005

Clark se aproxima do lugar onde Lex caiu e olha dentro do buraco e vê que este não está lá.

-Droga! Ele já foi atrás deles.

Clark sai correndo em direção à Metrópolis.

Capitulo 06: Erro Fatal

Dean e Sam conseguem tirar o corpo de dentro do caixão e o levem para cima, colocando-o sobre a grama.

-Vamos queimá-lo.

-E torcer para que estejamos certos.

Dean começa a jogar gasolina em cima do corpo.

-Vai ,Sam, é só jogar fogo nisso.

-Acho que não vai ser assim tão fácil.

Lex aparece e joga Sam longe, atingindo uma lapide uma lápide com a cabeça e desmaiando.

-Sam!- Dean mira com um revólver .-Se afaste estas balas são de prata você vai sentir muita dor.

-Estaria disposto a matar um inocente?

-Acredite, ele não é nada meu eu não pensaria duas vezes.

-Igualzinho ao seu avô. Mataria qualquer um para conseguir o que quer.

-Não fale besteiras!

-Dean! -Clark chega no local e fica ao lado de Dean.- Abaixe essa arma. O Lex não é culpado e temos que queimar o corpo.

-Desculpe, Clark, mas se tiver que matá-lo, eu o farei.

Clark começa a olhar fixamente para o corpo usando sua visão de calor e faz o cadáver pegar fogo.

-Não! -Lex dá um grito, caindo no chão desmaiado.

-Parece que acertamos, Clark. Eu vou ver o Sam e você cuida do Lex.

Enquanto Dean vai até Sam, Clark tenta reanimar Lex.

-Lex ,acorde. Vamos, acorde.

-Clark é você? -Lex abre os olhos.

-Sim, Lex.

-Que ótimo.

-Idiota achou que tinha me matado. -Lex da um soco em Clark que o manda para longe.

-Sam, acorde. -Dean balança o irmão.

-Dean?- Sam fala meio enrolado.

-Você está bem?

-Sim só foi uma pancada.

-Vocês são resistentes. Eu admiro isso.

Lex segura Dean pela blusa,que deixa a arma cair.

-Me desculpe, mas agora terei que matar você.

Sam pega a arma e mira em Lex

-Ei ,você! - Lex olha para Sam no mesmo momento em que ele atira na perna de Lex.

-Maldito!- Lex solta Dean e cai no chão.-Eu vou matar vocês!!

-Sam, vamos embora enquanto ele está caído.

Clark acorda e vê Dean a Sam vindo em sua direção.

-Clark você está bem?

-Sim ,onde está Lex?

-Ele caiu. Eu acertei um tiro nele.

-O que? Vocês juraram que não o matariam.

-Acalme-se, Clark. Eu acertei a perna dele.

-Sam não mata ninguém ,Clark, fica tranqüilo.Vamos embora antes que ele venha atrás da gente.

Capitulo 07: Legado

Metrópolis 24/06/2005

Após algum tempo, Lex se levanta, já praticamente curado.

-Malditos !Essa doeu! Vou matar aqueles desgraçados.Lex segue em direção a Gothan City.

Gothan City 24/06/2005

Eles chegam na entrada da Cidade e Sam está meio confuso.

Bem, creio que não foi o marido que possuiu o seu amigo. –Sam coçava a cabeça, tentando organizar os pensamentos – Mas isso não faz nenhum sentido... se ela era inocente, seu espírito estaria buscando justiça e não vingança.

-É, irmãozinho, eu também não entendi nada.Só sei que devemos queimar aquele corpo imediatamente.

Chegando ao cemitério de Gothan ,eles se separam e começam a procurar.

-Pessoal, acho que encontrei! -Clark grita mas ninguém responde e começa socar o chão, abrindo caminho pela terra até chegar no caixão.-Finalmente achei! Dean, Sam venham aqui!

-Clark!

Clark ouve um grito de Dean e segue na direção de onde vem o som.

-Lex ,solte eles!

Lex está segurando os dois pelo pescoço.

-Olá, Clark,achou meu corpo?.

-Sim.

-Clark, queime o corpo. -Sam fala para Clark meio ofegante por está sendo enforcado.

-Clark, se você tentar queimar o corpo, mato os dois. Você pode ser rápido, mas antes de chegar eu garanto que consigo matá-los.

Clark olha para Dean ,que faz um sinal com a cabeça.

-Desculpe, Lex. -Clark usa a visão de calor na mão que Lex está segurarando Dean e

Lex o deixa cair.

Dean saca a arma de dá um tiro no pé de Lex.

-Maldito! -Lex solta Sam também.

-Vamos, Sam, atrás do corpo.

Sam e Dean seguem procurando o local onde Clark deixou o caixão.

-Como você deixa eles fazerem isso com seu amigo, Clark?

-Você não é o Lex.

-Não sou, mas estou no corpo dele e ele vai sentir muita dor quando isso acabar.

Clark segue em direção ao Lex e dá um soco na barriga, jogando-o contra uma lápide.

-Isso é tudo que pode fazer ,Clark? -Lex corre em direção a Clark e o segura pelo pescoço, sufocando.-E agora, Clark?

Dean e Sam acham o caixão.

-Vamos atear fogo rápido. -Dean joga gasolina no corpo.

-Certo.- Sam acende um isqueiro e joga no corpo

Clark já não está mais conseguindo respirar direito.

-É, Clark... pelo jeito você irá morrer.-Lex começa a tremer e solta Clark.

-Lex você está bem?

Lex cai no chão desmaiado

-Lex!

Lex cai no chão desmaiado.

-Lex, acorde! Acorde.

Dean e Sam aparecem.

-Acalme-se, Clark. Tudo acabou agora.

-Clark, o que eu estou fazendo aqui?- Lex abre os olhos, tenta levantar e sente muita dor.-O que ouve comigo?

-É uma longa história. Depois eu te explico.Vamos levá-lo ao hospital.

Os quatro seguem em direção ao hospital de Gothan.

Lex entra na sala de cirurgia e Clark está meio apreensivo.

-Calma, Clark, Lex ficará bem.

Após algumas horas, o médico vem falar com Clark.

-Como ele está doutor?

-Ele se feriu muito mas vai ficar bem.

-Posso vê-lo?

-Agora não. É melhor deixá-lo descansar.

- Clark, está na hora de irmos. – Sam interrompeu.

-Eu vou com vocês até o carro.

Eles chegam na frente do carro.

-Foi bom te conhecer. -Dean aperta a mão de Clark e entra no carro.

-Clark, antes de ir eu queria te falar algo. Dentre muitas pessoas daquele prédio aquele espírito escolheu Lex.

-Sim mais deve ter sido algo aleatório.

-Eu não tenho muita certeza. Antes do Lex chegar já havia muita gente naquele prédio e ele podia ter escolhido qualquer um.

-Sim, mas acho que pode ter sido coincidência.

-De acordo com minhas pesquisas, aquele tipo de espírito que dá ao possuído muitas habilidades sobre-humanas e deixa o raciocínio da pessoa como de um humano normal só foi encontrado uma vez há mais de 30 anos, em um preso.

-Mas o que isso tem a ver com Lex?

-Esse preso era acusado de ter assassinado várias famílias por puro prazer .Ele era mau e esse tipo de espírito só escolhe alguém que seja mau para o possuir.

-Lex é meu amigo e ele não é uma pessoa ruim.

-Eu não o estou acusando. Só estou te dizendo para tomar cuidado.

-Obrigado pelo aviso, mas eu sei quem é o Lex.

-Tudo bem. Pode ficar tranqüilo que possuídos não se lembram do que aconteceu e seu segredo está seguro.

Sam entra no carro e eles seguem a caminho da saída de Gothan.

-Ei, Sam, acha que veremos Clark de novo?

-Não faço idéia, Dean, mas sinto que o veremos muitas vezes. Sei que ele tem um grande futuro pela frente.


End file.
